


Damn Eye Contact

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional, Eye Contact, F/M, Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, Games, Gen, Olicity hiatus fic a thon, Oliver Queen - Freeform, Physical Contact, Sex, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Tumblr: olicityhiatusproject, olicity - Freeform, soulsearching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: Week 2 Prompt: Eye ContactSo Felicity is having nightmares after Lian Yu and wants to use a magazine article to work through some of her issues. Oliver finds the idea to be ridiculous but when she suggests the the eye contact method he suddenly becomes quite inspired...





	Damn Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**Damn Eye Contact**

 

 

Blue, textured with flecks of green, aqua, turquoise and, even sometimes a splash of tormented gray. That’s what she saw when she opened her own endless blue depths after the explosion on Lian Yu...that’s what she saw every time she even dared to close her tired eyes.

She’d begun to think of his eyes like they were an endless dream of hopes and, unexplored possibilities; and that was beginning to become a very distracting problem. Felicity growled internally with a confusing mixture of longing, annoyance and, pent up frustration. She stared out along the seemingly endless bank of windows that let the lights from the city below flow along the dark spaces of the wide open room. Her fingers danced along the black mug while the contents within grew tempered from the cold, recycled air that floated around her stately. She rolled her head until her chin was hovering above the half empty mug. Her eyes rolled until her lids shut, her back bowed and her toes curled along the stainless steel rod of the kitchen stool.

She sighed as her shoulders slumped and, her heart thudded quietly as she slowly filled with unexpressed disappointment. Her stomach curled when her tortured mind begun filling her heart with endless images of his grief stricken eyes...

She whimpered almost inaudibly as the images shifted; the way the blue hues of his pupils changed as his emotions rolled over them both in waves left her ruined in her stunned, wrecked heart. She would have gone on this way for hours had it not been for the innocent sound of lightly drumming knuckles upon her partially closed door. She breathed out in tortured defeat, “I can’t live like this Oliver...” she heard him softly close the door as she muttered, “I can’t live with endless regrets...”

His steps along the darkened floors sounded sure, confident and, steady as his scent peppered the room with hope instead of hurt. “Then let’s do something about it...” he stated gently with the sound of whiskey rolling along his dark tone.

She laughed ruefully, “You said that three weeks ago...” while she rolled her shoulders back slowly. She saw his feet shuffling along the edge of the counter before she felt the warm touch of his calloused fingers along the nape of her bent neck. She grinned coyly, “Hmmmm someone’s actually breaking his own self imposed rules...”

She felt his thumb brushing over the base of her spine slowly while his lips ghosted along the wavy strands of her blonde hair. “You’re the one that wanted to play this stupid game,” he muttered contritely before she frowned childishly.

“The magazine said it would spice things up!”

Oliver’s hearty laugh made her skin prickle with unspoken excitement, “Like we’ve ever needed help in that department!”

Felicity’s forehead fell downward while his calloused fingers danced easily along her coiled neck. She moaned softly when his index finger skirted along the edge of her earlobe, “Yeah okay....” she begun to admit, “that’s true but...”

His fingers stilled along her neck as his lips fell to her temple. She could feel the wrinkles of his dress shirt along her exposed back when he gently whispered, “but what?”

She shivered when her stomach rolled and her fingers tightened around the now ice cold mug, “But there is one thing I would still like to try...”

Oliver’s lips gently grazed her brow when he breathed out a whimpered, “Please not the eye contact thing...”

“Yes,” she grumbled ruefully. “I’m stilling having those damn nightmares and, this whole let’s spice up our life love was supposed to be a way to work through my regrets and our own mutual issues.”

She felt his body folding around hers as his arms began to close in around her slim waist. She pulled her fingers along the lines of his exposed knuckles while he pressed the the tip of his nose along the slope of her upper shoulder. She placed her cheek along his scuffed skin when he breathed remorsefully, “I’m sorry baby...”

She nodded until the soft skin of her cheek burned gratefully, “I need to feel you Oliver but, most importantly I need to feel us does that make sense?”

She felt his forehead rubbing along the slinky fabric of her spaghetti strap tee as he gently grumbled, “So the eye contact thing?”

She snickered at his verbal white flag, “Yeah baby the eye contact thing...”

* * *

 

The room around them grew dark, the candles she’d spent minutes littering around the room now flickered innocently along the darkly colored walls. The room grew warm as the tension between them grew. She sighed uncomfortably when he came sauntering, casually across the floor with the pads of his toes leaving small prints along the darkly colored wood floors. She curled her fingers by hers sides and broke the first rule of the aforementioned article. “I thought you bought like ten months worth of socks?”

Oliver’s quizzical brows lifted in easy amusement, “I did,” he chuckled lightly while casually beginning to loosen his tie.

Felicity scratched her nails along the inside’s of her palm’s delicately while she let her blue eyes concentrate on the playful skyblue of her lover’s wrinkled eyes. “So why aren’t they on your feet?” she finally asked once their bodies were merely feet apart.

He deftly undid his cufflinks and placed them on the side table by the first of the twin leather couches. She swallowed a low groan when she realized what Oliver was intending to do. His cheeks flushed making his once playful eyes churn darkly with dark green and gray overtones. She pulled seductively along her bottom lip when his mutters of conformation floated through the sexually charged air. “They’re in our sock drawer and, you’re breaking the no talking rule…”

Something in her own heated gaze shifted when the word “our” floated easily through the space between them. She murmured despite his verbal warning in shocked joy. “You said our…”

His turbulent eyes shifted back to reassuring when he mouthed back, “Ours…” with a slight nod of calming affirmation.

Felicity pulled the fronts of her cold toes along the base of her left ankle while she undid her clenched fists. Oliver simply stood there with his hands folded comfortably in his trouser pockets while she nervously debated on her chosen course of action. “So how are we going to do this?” she squeaked lowly with nervous energy flowing through her wanton body with ease.

He stood before her with heated eyes and, his feet shoulder length with the part. The top two buttons of his shirt collar were undone, his head was cocked to one side while his eyes roamed freely over her entire form. Felicity felt her stomach rolling from the pressure of his heated stare. She gulped loudly as her lungs begged for air, “The article said we couldn’t have sex Oliver…” she tried reminding him as she remained focused on calming her quivering form.

His stormy eyes fell down to her heaving breasts when her sentence was done. He licked his lips skillfully. She felt the slick, sticky wetness of her arousal beginning to warm the inner skin between her clenched thighs. She felt her knees buckle and, her body shudder when his velvet voice raced through her teeming skin. “You wanted to play this game baby, I’m simply making sure I’m getting something out of it…”

Her mouth fell slightly, “There’s no way…” she gasped in shock.

His handsome smile hidden by shadows and flickering candlelight stated otherwise. “What don’t wanna play?” he teased knowingly as her fingers began clawing along the fabric of her sleeping shorts.

She swallowed thickly then let out a trapped, “Game on…” just as Oliver began to inch dangerously forward. She remained frozen in place, she wanted the chase to feel authentic, she wanted her victory to be hard won and, she wanted to feel him coming apart as she watched his eyes shatter with endless waves of pleasure.

She wanted to feel his soul as he stared deeply at her own…

She felt his feet shuffling forward as the boards creaked lowly beneath her feet. The game had started...the rules were simple and, the winner if they’d did their jobs would be a well deserved tie. She tapped her fingers along her hips patiently while Oliver’s eyes slid up and down the length of her upper thigh. She shuddered when he growled delicately in growing frustration.

Felicity’s tongue darted out over her bottom lip when she accidentally gulped, “How do you turn me on without even touching me...”

Oliver’s low devious growl shifted into a moan of warning, “Remember baby we can only communicate with our eyes...”

Felicity mumbled apologetically while she kept her gaze lasered to his approaching steps. He seemed to ignore her nearly silent, “Sorry hon,” and instead continued to inch closer with specific intent.

She felt his eyes skimming over the delicate curve of her left hip bone when she finally began raking her own feverish gaze along the lines of his muscular legs. She swallowed roughly as her gaze extended past his slightly knobby knees and toward the hidden v of his hard, unyielding pelvic area. She flushed roughly imagining how it felt to feel him sliding past her engorged nether lips. She moaned darkly as her internal musings gave way to how her body nearly screamed when her inner walls clamped down over every inch of his hardened shaft. She sighed contently when her eyes skirted over the small wrinkled lines of his buttoned up dress shirt. She took time to examine how he moved each time he took even the smallest step. The hardened, rigid muscles rippled beneath his shirt deliciously as his feet finally came to a very abrupt stop...

Felicity gasped when she felt his fingers skidding down the smooth, long line of her toned right, outer arm. Her eyes flew past the few undone buttons of his collar until she had those deep blue eyes staring almost helplessly into her own. She felt her lips part as he used the pads of his fingers to caress the pulse point of her wrist. She smiled lightly before bashfully asking, “How do you do this?”

She didn’t see his lips curve...she didn’t have to because the small smile was evident in the sparkling blue of his calm, peaceful eyes. “I can do this because I love you...” he whispered while his fingers played along the skin of her wrist.

She saw the slight aqua tones mixing with the lighter green flecks of his pupils when his eyes began to dilate. She felt her heart stammer when she whispered back, “I’m hopelessly in love with you too by the way...”

She felt his thumb skirting down over the inside of her palm when he whispered back, “We’re really breaking the whole no talking rule...”

She grinned softly with a twinkle of mischief playing off her rosy cheeks. “Well then how do you suggest we fix our mistake?”

He brushed his index finger over the lifeline of her upper palm and stepped closer. Felicity raised her free hand until she had her fingers trailing down the sculpted line of his chiseled jaw. She swallowed a low, “Perfect...” as his whiskers bit along her supple skin. She took the time to memorize how his skin felt when his lips curved and his eyes crinkled into a confident smile of longing and unspoken lust. He in turn kept brushing his fingers along her palm until she directed him to move his roaming hands elsewhere.

His dark chuckle made her stomach burn when he gulped, “Okay your eyes are saying one thing but, you’re body is saying another...”

Felicity kept her touch deliberately light as she gently continued to trail her fingers down the line of his jaw. She felt the harsh rasp of his erratic breath over her thumb pad when she daringly dragged her skin across his bottom lip. She could feel his desire building along her wrist when she carefully leaned forward, their noses touched, as she lightly brushed her lips over the delicate corner of his mouth then murmured, “What part of game on didn’t you understand?”

Their eyes never faltered, their looks remained heated as they each became engaged in silent tug of war. Oliver finally used his free hand to lightly grasp at the curved line of her slightly exposed waist. Her skin bubbled with excitement when the ridges of his fingers traveled along the small sliver of skin that was exposed between the rising hemline of her shirt and, the waistband of her sleeping shorts. She cocked her head and brushed her nose along his upper cheek bone while their eyes danced quietly.

She giggled gently when she felt his fingers trailing along her navel, he smirked when she brushed her lips over his jaw. She stood on her tender toes when he began kneading along the knotted muscles of her waist. He moaned when she gasped as his hardening cock brushed roughly over her butterfly filled stomach. Her eyes darkened as the layer of cobalt blue deepened into an almost midnight gray. She grazed her teeth along his whiskered jaw then slightly whimpered, “I want you inside of me.”

Oliver’s fingers raked along the skin of her lower abdomen until his fingers were hooked beneath her elastic waistband. She froze as their eyes blazed, the words she needed to hear were etched across his devouring gaze. She gulped, “How didn’t I see this before?

He now whimpered his own masculine yet still desperate plea, “See what Felicity?”

She quivered while he slowly began pulling the fabric of her shorts down past her hips. She savored each lingering touch as his fingers gracefully dragged along the skin of her sensitive pelvis, her body arched forward until her pebbled nipples were brushing almost coarsely over the line of buttons along his soft shirt. Heat began radiating through her electrified body, her inner walls clenched angrily, her body screamed for his pulsating, strength filled movements along the smooth walls of her desperate core. His question hung between them until she felt more than heard her shorts falling softly along the floor. She toed them away with her tangled feet and brushed her forehead along his own before breathing, “How completely you’ve always loved me.”

She felt his fingers trailing between her slightly parted thighs, she could feel the gathering moisture as it slipped along his dexterous fingers. His other hand that once had been at her wrist was now anchored along her thigh. Her body ached for more than his simple exploratory touch. She tightened her thighs over his roaming fingers once they’d pushed past her outer lips, she nearly shut her eyes from the pleasure but resisted while she used her finally freed hand to unbuckle his belt.

Oliver’s fingers continued to toy happily along her slick lips while she deftly undid the few loops of his belt. She brought her other hand down to his popped collar and, put her other dexterous fingers to good use while he slowly began moving his roaming fingers through her tight walls. The buttons of his shirt popped easily beneath her touch, his fire like skin burned along her light touch, his gaze continued to blaze like the fire of a thousand stars as they teasingly brushed each other’s lips. She felt her knees buckle as his fingers met her core, she felt his shallow breaths along her quivering lips as his pants finally fell to the floor. She felt the harshness of his arousal along her bare skin as he brushed his nearly erect cock along her navel. Her body shuddered violently as their lips ghosted over the others. Their gaze never wavered, their endless words no longer seemed adequate as the physical nature of their love began to take it’s feverish hold.

She felt his fingers slipping downward as she felt herself sinking to the ground. His knees bent as his back curved, she matched his movements by following him down to the ground as her thighs now completely parted. He brushed his hand along her bare hip and, up until it was along the small of her back. She yanked at his boxers swiftly pulling them down. He cradled her between his graciously formed lap until her entrance was over his hardened shaft. She felt his tip moving softly over her sensitive lips. She felt how he craved her touch as his penis twitched along her deprived skin. He kept her anchored while she for once gracefully moved her legs to rest firmly along his sides. She saw his abdomen jerk when her knees began rubbing along the stiff bone of his pelvic crust. Smirking at how powerful she felt;  she very slowly began to lower herself down the impressive line of his growing erection. His eyes blazed once their bodies met. The darkened blues of his eyes now seemed almost black as the storm of his soul began to reach out for her own. Each small movement made her slick folds sing and her body weep while she carefully kept their eyes locked. She could feel every vein and, pore of his skin as she slowly let her walls fully envelop him.

His hand slid up her back until his fingers were trailing along her spine, she brushed her own fingers along his exposed chest before bending forward. She felt him twitching within her as she clamped down along his shaft ,she felt the tip of his penis brushing along her core aggressively as she wiggled her hips along his engorged groin. She placed a teasing kiss along his parted lips as she began to move. Their eyes remained locked, the moment was their’s now the only question was who’d blink first...

He pushed his palm along her spine, she felt his tip pressing along her core roughly as he used his outer leverage to push his way even further along her insides. She screamed as she dragged her nails along the hard, cold, unyielding floor, her rock hard nipples brushed along his heated skin through her thin shirt making her body burn for more than just this one encounter. She saw the flash of longing in his eyes as their foreheads touched, she felt the kiss of true love along her mouth as he pushed himself in further. She cried out against his lips as his body began to thoroughly consume her with more than just an innocent burning fire. All she could feel before was the fire, passion, longing, rage, tenderness, and even sadness as his blue eyes fell in sync with hers. Now as their souls joined and their secrets merged she realized just how lowly even one single ember could truly burn.  

Her body began to tremble as his slow, long, deep assaults began to quicken. She clawed along their floor as their lips brushed. She could taste his tongue along her bottom lip each time their lips barely met. Her chest ached, her shoulders burned, and body begged as he continued to slowly push her building orgasm to it’s final peak.

She rasped, “I’m not looking away...” as he continued expand her delighted inner walls.

He whispered along her lips as he gently drew her in for the first of many long, lingering kisses. “Promise?” She felt his gaze as he trailed his hand along the line of her spine. She kept her nails anchored to the floor as he surged toward the nape of her neck. She moved closer as their bodies met, she felt the small hairs along his perfect V brushing along her smooth skin as their bodies  began to join in complete harmony.

She finally whispered back once their lips were nearly joined, “Promise...”

She felt him twitch aggressively before he brushed her lips with his tongue. Her eyes nearly fell shut when she felt his seed beginning to spread through her very bones. She bit at her lips and muffled a harsh cry as he angled his tip along her core. His eyes blazed as he nuzzled her nose, she dug her nails further along the floor as his own fingers danced along her face. She screamed, “I’ll never look away…” as he pushed himself even further inside.

She nearly cried when he gasped, “Nor will I…”

With an endless gaze they finally kissed until her body finally began to sing...

* * *

 

“So....” he breathed a few hours later as the night around them began shifting toward the rising day.

She crinkled her brow and rubbed her forehead along his own, “So what?”

He kissed her lips gently as he replied, “So are we done with the damn magazine therapy or are you going to insist on one of these encounters every week?”

Felicity played with the collar of his shirt that now was residing on her otherwise naked upper half. Her fingers moved about the fabric with ease as his fingers gently scrolled along her sides. She was lying against his chest, they still were on the cold living room floor of the loft. His bare body was pressed along a random rug while her’s was perfectly aligned over his exposed upper half. She nuzzled at his nose while she trailed her fingers through his now close cropped hair in utter contentment. “What you didn’t enjoy how this experiment ended?” she quipped knowing how thoroughly he’d enjoyed this particular exercise.

With locked eyes and sated grins he chuckled softly making her belly churn with need, “You know what I’m asking Felicity...”

She nodded along their joined brows as his fingers skidded along her ribcage. “Yeah I do...” she finally grumbled in muted acceptance.

She could again see his smile through his bright eyes, “So you understand just how completely I adore you?” he asked with humor edging his tone.

She nodded and brushed his lips chastely.

“Then you also understand that I’m completely and, utterly in love with you correct?”

Again she kissed him chastely.

His blue eyes grew timid when he finally came to his point, “So now do you understand just how completely you’ve always loved me?”

She didn’t have to see his smile, or feel his body twitching beneath her to know just how profoundly he felt because as always his truth was right there in his eyes...

With one last glimpse she whispered against his smiling mouth, “I think you’ve just cured my nightmares...”

He whispered back as their tongues softly met, “I think you’ve cured mine as well...”


End file.
